Gastric diseases are common and frequently-occurring diseases in clinic. Since it was reported by Marshall and Warren in Lancet in 1983 (Warren J R, Marshall B J. Lancet, 1983, 1:1273˜1275.) that a kind of helical oxybiontic bacterial, which was named as Helicobacter Pylori, short for HP, was cultured on human gastric mucous membrane and was proved to be relevant to gastritis, a revolutionary change of recognition on upper respiratory tract illness has been triggered (Xu, Ling, Journal of First Military Medical University, 1995, 15(4):360-361.). With the deep research being carried out, it was gradually verified that the helical bacterial was the reason for causing various gastric diseases. For example, Liu et al proposed that the diseases related to HP infection included gastritis, gastric cancer, gastric lymphoma, duodenum diseases etc. (Liu, Junying; Ma, Cailian, Journal of Practical Medical Techniques, 1998, 5(7):542-544.). It was also reported that HP can induce various gastric diseases, for example, chronic gastritis, which can further cause gastric ulcer or gastratrophia, even developed to gastric cancer (Recent Developments in Science & Technology Abroad, 2003, (4):44-45.).
Based on the discovery mentioned above, people started to study drugs for treatment of HP, and at this time the combination of several chemical drugs are more frequently used in clinic. For example, 55 groups of pharmaceutical combinations used abroad were reviewed by Mo (Mo, Jianzhong, Chinese Journal of Digestion, 1995, 15(3):164.). Huang et al reported the combination of omeprazole and antibiotics (Huang, Xuerui; Chang, Heling, Northwest Pharmaceutical Journal, 1998, 13(1):33-34.). The compositions mentioned above are mainly the combination of proton pump inhibitors and antibacterial drugs, which can cause serious side effects, and antibiotics can easily induce drug resistance and dysbacteriosis.
Chinese medicine is famous for its slight side effects. Chinese medicine for treatment of HP are screened and shown that Coptis chinensis Franch., Rheum officinale, Cortex Phellodendri, Herba Taraxaci, Polygonum cuspidatum Sieb. et Zucc., A. Sativam L. var. Viviparum Regel, Ramulus Cinnamomi, Eugenia caryophyllata Thunb. etc., are of high sensitivity (Chen, Zhenmin, Liaoning Journal of Traditional Chinese Medicine, 1995, 22(10):472.). Chenopodium ambrosioides L. is the whole herb of Chenopodiaceae plant Chenopodium ambrosioides L. with seed-bearing spike. Said whole herb contains 0.4-1% of volatile oil from Chenopodium ambrosioides L., and the volatile oil comprises ascaridole, p-cymene and other terpenes such as aritasone and limonene etc. as main components; Chenopodium ambrosioides L. has functions of dispelling wind, anthelminthic action, clearing meridian and pain relief. So far, there are no reports about the effect of Chenopodium ambrosioides L. for treatment of gastritis and peptic gastric ulcer caused by HP.